The present invention generally relates to an improved hopper vent. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved hopper vent including many novel features such as a pivoting, removable and fixedly positionable sash window, a removable screen, and a dam system.
Hopper vents, also commonly known as ventilators, have been extensively used for some time. For example, a hopper vent may be typically employed as part of a glass block window in a residential, commercial, or industrial structure. The typical hopper vent includes a window portion enclosed in a frame portion. The frame portion is typically in contact with the surrounding glass block window. The window portion is typically affixed to the frame and may open and close within the frame. The typical hopper vent also includes a screen covering the window portion, for example, to prevent insects from entering the hopper vent when the window portion of the hopper vent is open.
Typically, the typical hopper vent is comprised of extruded metal or vinyl. The screen is typically fastened to the hopper vent from the outside. The window portion of the hopper vent is typically affixed to the frame with a hinge. The hinge is typically fastened to both the window portion and the frame with metal screws or rivets and is not meant to be removed. The hopper vent may also include a window lock to lock the window portion to the frame and thus lock the hopper vent closed. Similar to the hinge, the window lock is typically also affixed to the window portion with metal screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,948 entitled xe2x80x9cInsulated Ventilator for Glass Block Windowxe2x80x9d (the ""948 patent) illustrates a typical, latest generation, ventilator. FIG. 1 of the ""948 patent illustrates a typical installation of a ventilator 12 in a glass block window 10.
Referring to FIG. 6 and column 5 of the description, the invention of the ""948 patent also provides for the removal of the window assembly 56 mounted in the sash frame 54. However, the window assembly 56 is merely an insert in the sash frame 54 and is further described at column 5, line 47 to column 4, line 7. The window assembly 56 may be removed and replaced if broken, however, the sash frame 54 itself is not generally removable.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1, the ventilator includes a screen assembly 22 affixed over the opening of the ventilator 12 by exterior screws at each end of the screen. FIG. 4 more clearly illustrates that the screen 22 is fastened to the outside of the ventilator 12 by screws 132 and is not removable from the inside
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 6, the sash frame 54 is affixed to the frame 18 by hinge members 66, 68 which allow the sash frame 54 to rotate opened and closed. The sash frame 54 is not fixably positioned at any open position, but instead may rely on the innately unreliable friction in the hinge members 66, 68 to fix the position of the sash frame 54 at a desired open orientation.
Also, typically, when the ventilator 12 is installed in an exterior wall, liquid such as rain water may enter the ventilator 12. Once it enters the ventilator 12, rain water may drain to the interior of the ventilator 12, if the sash frame 54 is open. Although the ventilator 12 includes a riser at its interior edge, water may accumulate and overflow the riser to drain into the interior of the ventilator 12.
Also, as shown in FIG. 3, the ventilator 12 includes a latch 70 that has been fastened to the sash frame 54 by metal screws and serves to latch the sash frame 54 to the frame 18.
Additionally, the ventilator 12 relies on a single seal 100 between the sash frame 54 and the frame 18. With extensive use or extreme temperature, the seal 100 may become worn and no longer be able to provide sealing.
The prior art, as exemplified by the invention of the ""948 patent, suffers from many drawbacks. For example, although the window assembly 56 is removable, the sash frame 54 is not. Because the sash frame 54 is not removable, access to the interior of the ventilator 12 and to the screen 22 is limited. Also, cleaning the sash frame 54 and the screen 22 is difficult. Also, the sash frame 54 relies on hinge members 66, 68 to open and close. Hinge members 66, 68 may be susceptible to adverse effects such as freezing and oxidation that may prevent the ventilator 12 from being operated. Additionally, the screen 22 is not generally removable, or only removable from the outside. Consequently, replacing or cleaning the screen 22 may require the use of a ladder or other equipment. Also, as mentioned above, water may drain into the interior of the ventilator 12. In addition, the ventilator 12 relies on a single seal 100 which may become breached by time or temperature extremes. Also, the ventilator 12 may be difficult to position in an intermediate position between open and closed because of the ventilator""s 12 reliance on the hinge members 66, 68. Additionally, the ventilator 12 includes a latch 70 attached to the sash frame 54. The attached latch 70 may be expensive to manufacture or may separate from the sash frame 54. Also, the ventilator 12 is extruded and then welded together (col. 2, lines 42-47), a rather expensive and lengthy manufacturing process. Finally, the joins between the frame elements may be imperfect, thus allowing leakage of air or water.
An improved hopper vent providing, for example, greater sealing, durability, cost-effectiveness, and ability to be cleaned is very commercially desirable. Thus, a need exists for an improved hopper vent to remedy the many drawbacks of the prior art.
The present invention comprises an improved hopper vent including many novel features. These features include: a sash window that is removable from the interior or exterior side of the hopper vent, fixedly positionable at a plurality of different openings, spring loaded into the frame of the hopper vent and is injection molded for easy manufacture; a screen which is also removable from the interior side of the hopper vent; a pivot system allowing the sash window to pivot open instead of rotating open like in previous, hinge-based systems; and a dam system including a front riser to prevent water from draining to the interior of the hopper vent and a drain, such as weep holes or a gap between the frame and the screen of the hopper vent, to allow water to drain to the exterior of the hopper vent.
These and other features of the present invention are discussed or apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.